1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floating support for an offshore structure such as a wind generator in particular.
More particularly, the invention relates to such a floating support that comprises means in the form of a support mast, the upper part of which is associated with the structure, such as for example with the nacelle of a wind generator, and the lower part of which is associated with means in the form of a float and with ballast-forming means, the means in the form of a float also being able to be associated with ballast-forming means.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide varieties of floating supports of this type are already known in the state of the art.
Thus for example, a floating support comprising elongate floats with axes parallel to the axis in the form of a support mast and arranged regularly around them is already known.
This floating support is then put in the water in the vertical position after assembly, deballasted and partially ballasted. The nacelle is then assembled on the corresponding end of the mast-forming means using a crane and supplementary ballast is added to float in an area where the depth allows it.
The floating support is then towed onto the exploitation site in the vertical position. Other floating supports having different structures are also known, but their on-site installation is done in a manner relatively close to that previously described. One can thus see that these different floating supports have a certain number of drawbacks, in particular their assembly, handling, and in particular transport to the exploitation site.
In fact, these different floating supports must be assembled and towed in the vertical position.
The assembly in particular of the nacelle to the end of the mast then requires the use of extremely significant lifting means that are difficult to implement on the site.